Pumpin' Blood
by LolIsBack
Summary: Dos treintañeras con el corazón roto. Una canción. Problemas que afrontar y un pasado. ¿Serán capaces? Cierta morena se verá obligada a dejarlo todo para poder "arreglarse" definitivamente. Pero no estará sola. Ya no. Ahora tendrá cosas que jamás pensó que tendría, no al menos de nuevo. Medio - crossover con Glee y un poco de AU.


No había nada interesante que hacer. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí.

Sorprendentemente, al salir de Storybrooke, no había habido ninguna repercusión en mí. Pero no tenía ganas ni de preguntas ni de respuestas.

Supongo que por eso me encontraba en un bar de Boston a las 2:14 am de lo que ya era un 3 de Agosto de 2014.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando la ví.

Hacía un frío horrible en la calle, y ella, la cantante que se había subido aquel escenario, la única que no estaba borracha y no había subido a hacer el idiota sino a cantar, esa con la voz tan bonita que me había hecho quedarme unos cuantos minutos más, estaba en la calle pasando frío.

Rebuscaba en un pequeño monedero de manera desesperada.

-Hey, - dije, atrayendo su atención – ¿te llevo a casa?

Una bonita sonrisa se formó en su cara y decidí llevarla, puesto que me lo tomé como un sí. Me dio su dirección y ambas en mi coche nos encaminamos hacia el lugar.

-Gracias.

Fue lo único que se dijo dentro de mi coche. Fue extraño. Fue extraño porque ambas nos habíamos sonreído durante todo el camino, pero no habíamos dicho nada. Éramos dos extrañas, pero confiábamos en la otra. Era extraño.

-De nada. – Respondí sonriente

-¿Te quieres quedar en mi piso? He visto la maleta y bueno, si quieres…

-En otras circunstancias te habría dicho que no, por orgullos, o por desconfianza, o por ambas cosas. Pero tengo hambre y sueño y me caes bien, así que acepto.

Hacía muchos años que no sonreía así, y que no confiaba en alguien de esa manera.

Yo, Regina Mills, había hecho la maleta rápidamente y la había metido en mi coche. Y me había ido hasta el bar más cercano en Boston a emborracharme y tener sexo.

Pero ahora resultaba que eso ya no me llenaba. Ni beber. Por lo cual no me acerqué a nadie ni bebí.

No sabía qué hacía ahí con unos altos e incómodos tacones si estaba sola en una ciudad muy poco conocida para mí, en una supuesta noche de karaoke en la cual no iba a cantar.

Supongo que esperaba que esa chica apareciera.

Era bajita, pero llevaba tacones. Tenía una figura con curvas y no era el típico cuerpo de chica alta y delgada y esbelta. Pero tenía un cuerpo precioso y era muy guapa. Con un piercing en la nariz y tatuajes en las muñecas y el dorso de la mano.

Con unos grandes ojos marrones y el pelo castaño con las puntas más claras.

Era muy guapa.

Cogió mis maletas y nos encaminamos al ascensor.

Llegamos al primer piso y una puerta de madera negra nos esperaba.

Nada más entrar, la castaña dejó las maletas a un lado y lanzó los tacones, los cuales cayeron en un lugar del piso. No importaba.

-Sígueme – me dijo. Me llevó hasta una habitación pequeña pero acogedora. Todo el piso tenía las paredes blancas, al igual que aquella habitación, la cual tenía un armario empotrado, una cama de matrimonio y una mesilla en el lado derecho. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra lila. Los muebles en negro y verde pistacho, y la cama con una colcha rosa clarito de ganchillo. Las cortinas eran blancas con florecillas de colores y a través de la ventana podía ver toda la ciudad y sus luces.

No iba a negarlo, estaba un poco…

Digamos que bueno, mi vida ha sido siempre encerrada en mi casa. Y si no, en un palacio. Y si no, en una casa enorme en un pueblo enano que conocía a la perfección.

Allí nunca ocurría nada y aquí, ya había conocido a una chica amable que confiaba en mí y me iba a dejar estar en su casa. Y la ciudad se veía preciosa con tantas luces.

-Tus maletas. – dijo sonriente dejándolas sobre la cama. ¿Acaso esta chica no dejaba nunca de sonreír?

Me sacó de mi ensoñación y no pue más que sonreír, ¿qué me pasaba?

Sin saber cómo, acabamos ambas con nuestros respectivos pijamas sobre "mi cama"

-¿Qué ha hecho que una chica como tú acabe en un lugar como este? Quiero decir, casi nos perdemos con el coche y te has quedado embobada con la ciudad. Algo me dice que no eres de aquí.

-No, - dije tras soltar una pequeña risita – pero, si no te importa, prefiero no hablar de eso. Está siendo un día muy bueno y no quiero estropearlo.

-Venga, vamos, quizás puedo ser de ayuda.

Otra risita se me escapó y procedí a hacerle un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido. Obviamente, modifiqué la parte mágica.

-Verás, Dani. Yo… me enamoré de un hombre. Casado. El caso es que su mujer lo abandonó. Yo tomé mucho cariño a su hijo, y nos amábamos, o eso pensaba. Hasta que su mujer apareció de la nada, y él se fue con ella. Como si nada. Como si no hubiera habido un nosotros, o ella no se hubiera ido nunca.

En el transcurso de la noche, había aprendido que la chica, Dani, estaba a muy poco de cumplir treinta y tres, como yo, y que era abogada, "como yo".

Y que ella también estaba ahí por amor.

-Te toca. – Dije dando un sorbo a mi taza de té.

-Bien, mi historia es que una chica me ha roto el corazón. Santana, la elegida, y yo, éramos desde hacía unos cuatro años. Pero hace una semana una exnovia suya volvió. Ya sabes, rubia, alta, delgada, ojos azules, piel blanca. Guapa, lista… y su primer amor. Desapareció y, esta mañana, me llamó desde una isla del caribe diciendo que ya no éramos nada. Nina, fui a aquel bar con ms amigas, Alex y Carter, las cuales me dejaron tirada, y… bueno, te conocí. Y aquí estamos, tomando tila.

Volví a reír levemente. ¿Qué clase de idiota podría dejar a una persona como Dani? Dulce, divertida, bondadosa… Sería como suicidarse. Bueno, quizás no, pero…

Miré hacía la ventana. Me dí cuenta de la realidad.

Estaba sola, condenada por haber salido de aquel maldito pueblo, con dinero, sí, pero sin trabajo.

Había dejado atrás a mis amigas, las pocas que tenía, y a mi hijo. Incluso me preocupaba la princesa de Cursilandia.

Y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que lo único que quería era quedarme viendo como la lluvia caía sobra la ciudad de Boston con Dani Bennett, una completa desconocida, abarazándome.

* * *

**¡Hey, he vuelto! **

**Esta historia es nueva. Y es una especie de crossover. Digamos que aquí veremos como Regina se las apaña fuera de su burbuja, en una ciudad grande. Pero no, no esta sola, porque ahí va a estar Dani.**

**Sip, Dani, de Glee.**

**Ambas van a estar la una para la otra.**

**En esta historia, me ceñiré un poco más a lo que cuentan las series de cada personaje y no me inventaré mucho pasado.**

**No habrá mucho drama, la verdad, pero no todo será amor.**

**Ambas se verán envueltas en problemas, y se verá como se apoyan y todo eso y los afrontan juntas.**

**Sí, serán pareja, pero eso viene más adelante. De momento serán sólo amigas con unos cuantos altibajos.**

**Habrán sorpresas, y muchas. **

**Pues lo dicho, que lo siento mucho si hay faltas, que soy nueva, y que Review y PM, que se acepta todo.**

Besos


End file.
